


I Found You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Dreams, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Memories, Not Beta Read, Past Lives, the death is in past life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bokuto finds Akaashi again, this time neither of them is leaving.based on a fanfiction by LittleLuxray "In another life"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 59





	I Found You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



> I wrote this right after I've finished reading the original, so it's probably really bad, but I'm Emotional. I recommend you check out the original fanfiction because woah boy it's great. Prepare tissues, though.

"Akaashi!"  
Keiji turned around to look at his best friend's and teammate's face, suprised to see him healthy and muscular. Although, why would he be suprised? Bokuto had always been like this, no signs of bags under his eyes, face blushed from the cold, winter air. Akaashi shook his head, trying to get rid of the irrational image of a completely different Bokuto.  
"Hello, Bokuto-san. Why aren't you wearing your scarf?"  
The owl-like man frowned. "What scarf, Akaashi?"  
The setter shook his head again. "The burgundy one, don't you remember-" he cut himself off. That's not right, he's sure he'd given Koutarou his scarf, but when did that happen? "Nevermind. Are you ready for practice?"  
Bokuto nodded happily, leading Keiji to the changing room. The shorter couldn't help but admire his ace's strong arms and back, still having the feeling that he hadn't always been like that.

The two joined their team and the practice began. Akaashi set the ball to Bokuto slower than to the others, knowing that with his condition- but what condition?  
"Akaaashi! What's wrong?" He heard Koutarou yell. He shook his head, looking up into the other's golden eyes, once again sensing a strange feeling of relief at his healthy looking face and eyes full of life.  
"I'm fine, Bokuto-san. I think I hadn't stretched properly."  
The capitan nodded and called another setter on the court, telling Akaashi to finish his warm-up. The second year looked at Bokuto, memories of an empty gym and many missed tosses flooding his mind.  
But when did that happen? 

"Can we talk, Akaashi?" asked Bokuto when the two were walking home together. Akaashi just nodded, covering his face with his burgundy scarf. "Have you been having these dreams, too?" the ace said, his voice uncharacteristically lowered.  
His setter looked at him. "Dreams?" he asked, not sure what the other had on his mind.  
"I don't remember much, but I think they have you in them. And that scarf, too!" he pointed on the cloth around Akaashi's neck. "But it was on me. Oh, and there was snow! But you couldn't see it, could you?"  
Akaashi's eyes widened. "I couldn't."  
Bokuto nodded and continued walking. "Akaashi, can I come over?"  
The shorter nodded. "We could watch a movie." he sniffed. "Cloud Atlas, maybe?" 

By the time they'd finished the movie, Bokuto found his way in Akaashi's arms. It felt strangely natural, as if they've done it multiple times before.  
"I like that movie." Bokuto interrupted the comfortable silence. "Do you know why, Akaashi?"  
The setter looked at his capitan and shook his head. He knew, really, but he wanted to hear it from the other.  
"Because they found each other in another life." Koutarou slurred, visibly tired. Akaashi smiled, seeing the other close his eyes and fall asleep. Soon, he followed suit.

There he was, at the hospital again, holding Bokuto in his arms. He looked down, at the dark eyebags on his face, sharp outlines of his bones visible everywhere, his hair thin and his eyes half lidded and barely conscious.  
"Bokuto-san." he whispered. The other blinked up on him. He couldn't speak, hadn't been able to for some time. All he did was weakly smile at Akaashi, then let his eyelids slide down. The machine next to the bed let out a long, bleeping sound.

Akaashi opened his eyes quickly and immediately teared up, seeing Koutarou's well-rested face above him. The gray-haired man smiled widely.  
"Hey, hey hey! You had the same dream, didn't you?"  
Akaashi pulled him down into a kiss.  
"You found me." he whispered.  
Bokuto smelled like home.  
"I found you."


End file.
